


Addict

by Kestrill



Series: Pinkquisition [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, abuse mention, drug use mention (lyrium)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrill/pseuds/Kestrill
Summary: Blaen invites Cyriel to her first Orlesian garden Party. She doesn't have as much of a good time as she had hoped, as Blaen leaves her to make a deal with the host.
Relationships: Cyriel/Blaen (OCs)
Series: Pinkquisition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884175
Kudos: 1





	Addict

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the "Magenta Skies" canon and takes place roughly three years before Inquisition.
> 
> Cyriel is my City elf character and Blaen an Ex-Chevalier orlesian noble who is now in the lyrium smuggling business. They are in a toxic relationship for a while with both of them not doing the other good.

Shiny marble walls surrounded the lavish garden area of Duke Chastain’s mansion. A large fountain stood in the middle, water flowing into several serene ponds filled with only the most expensive and gorgeous of fish. Large trees stood around the edges of the neatly trimmed yawn, while all kinds of bushes and flowers decorated the walls and seating areas. All in all the place was a mixture of prim and wild, giving it a look or organized chaos. 

The most amazing thing that caught Cyriel’s eye, as she entered through a marble arch, were the lights however. Several dozen paper lanterns were placed in the trees and around the ponds. But there were a few magical lights as well. They made the lily pads in the ponds glow blue, giving the water an enchanting shimmer. 

“It’s not exactly common for Magic to be on this kind of display around here, but the duke has familial ties to the templars in the spire. There’s rumours that his wife is actually a mage but I know for a fact it’s his daughter.” Blaen whispered in her ear, as they approached the fountain. Cyriel frowned but quickly corrected her expression as Duke Chastain himself walked towards them. 

“Lord Pallier. So good to see you. I’m delighted you could make it.” the Duke reached out his hand. Blaen smiled and, after a brief pause, almost too brief for anyone but Cyriel to notice, he shook Chastain’s hand.

“I wouldn’t miss one of your legendary garden parties for the world.” he answered, voice dripping like honey. Cyriel fought the urge to roll her eyes. And good that she succeeded, as the Duke turned his attention towards her the next moment. She could feel his gaze rest on her ears and the friendliness in his eyes evaporated, the warm smile replaced by a colder one.

“You brought a… guest?” he asked, his attention back on Blaen. 

“Yes. This is Lady Cyriel, she’s my date. Is that a problem?” Blaen replied, all trace of honey turning into a sharp edge. 

“No problem,” the Duke quickly said “just unconventional. I will leave you to it, I do hope we get to talk later. In private.” Chastain nodded and turned to leave, to greet some other noble fools that were arriving.

“Aren’t you risking your reputation by bringing me?” Cyriel couldn’t help but wonder out loud. Her arms were wrapped around Blaen’s as they walked through the garden. His first response was a chuckle. Then he stopped and turned, taking one of her hands in his and wrapping his other arm around her waist. The music that was playing in the distance was just loud enough to be heard in this corner of the garden. Cyriel quickly realised he was pulling her into a dance and reacted accordingly, matching his steps.

“Please, dear. They’re all far too dependant on me at this point to question what I do. If anything, you will make me look more interesting.” he finally replied.

“So I’m just decoration?” she asked, frowning up at him. 

“You’re my date. I promised you a night of fun didn’t I? Where else could you get any of this? You haven’t even tried the buffet yet. Don’t get too caught up thinking about politics. Just enjoy yourself.” he shrugged and twirled her around. She took the momentum and landed right up against his chest, resting one of her hands there. 

“You’re right. What else could I want?” she sighed with a smile on her lips. Cyriel leaned her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Curious sound that was. She could’ve sworn she would only hear silence. To any outsider the scene would appear very tender. He gently pushed her away again and let go of her hand. Instead her ran his finger over her cheek.

“I’ll go talk some business now. Unlike you I’m not here solely for entertainment. But do enjoy yourself. If someone gives you trouble, just call.” Blaen said, before walking off, leaving her in the small clearing alone. Cyriel wrapped her arms around herself.  _ If someone gives you trouble _ . Yeah right. That could be anything from a comment to other agressions. But it’s not like she wasn’t used to that. The safest place to be would be the crowd, so she started to walk towards the buffet. Blaen was right with one thing: The food was to die for. 

“So when will the stuff arrive?” Chastain asked quietly, nervously glancing around. Blaen was already annoyed with this man. He clearly wasn’t trained in buying something from the black market.

“In about two weeks. It’s the fastest I can do. Orzammar is a long way off.” he replied, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. 

“Alright.” Chastain said, although he didn’t sound as pleased as Blaen thought he should.

“Would that be all then? Or do you know anyone else here that would be interested in my services? You know, connections are everything in this business.” Blaen said with a smile. Chastain gave him a glare. Ah yes. Connections were everything. Especially connections to templars that wouldn’t hesitate to bust into Chastain’s mansion to grab his daughter and bring her to the circle. no matter how influential the man was there. Blaen had even more influence. He wasn’t just catering to mages after all.

“I assume Lady Priscilla could be interested in making contact with you.” Chastain grumbled. Blaen nodded and turned to leave.

“I do have to ask though, what demon possessed you to bring a knife ear as a date? You can’t be serious.” Chastain said, a sneer clear in his voice. Blaen turned back around and raised an eyebrow at the man.

“Of course not. Don’t be silly. She’s just eyecandy.” Blaen snorted, glancing over her shoulder. Cyriel was standing a ways away at the buffet, trying to talk to some of the other guests. She didn’t seem to have a lot of luck with that.

“But she’s a fantastic distraction too, don’t you think? I’ve always wondered what it would be like to have my own little servant bitch.” he added.

“You’re a cold man, Pallier.” Chastain said but chuckled. “She is nice to look at for an elf, I’ll give you that. Especially all dressed up like this.”

“I didn’t get to where I am today by being charitable.” Blaen replied. Then he glanced down at the man again, his next words full of meaning, “Don’t forget that.” Blaen watched the colour drain from the man’s face. With that image he finally turned and went back to the party, a satisfied smile back on his face.

Cyriel tried socialising, but everyone she tried to talk to, disregarded her or told her to get them a cocktail. Eventually she was fed up with trying. At least no one had tried hurting her, so that was a win. She knew it was the mask she wore. Blaen’s heraldry was easy to spot and the people here knew not to mess with the man. She had hoped though that at least a few of the young men here would attempt to flirt with her, elf yes or no, she was beautiful damnit. 

She eventually sat down at the edge of a fountain, a plate of small cakes on her lap, although they couldn’t really improve her mood either. She listened to the sound of laughter and music and enjoyed the feeling of the warm summer evening. She briefly closed her eyes, just enjoying the moment. It didn’t last long. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she almost dropped her plate of cakes in shock. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.” a quiet voice said and Cyriel turned to glare at whoever had interrupted her peace. She stared into the face of another elven girl. She was wearing Chastain’s servant mask, the design hiding her dark brown hair but not her ears. Her eyes were a deep green. She wasn’t extremely pretty but she wasn’t ugly either. 

“I just wanted to warn you.” the girl said after Cyriel stayed quiet.

“Warn me? About what?” she finally relied, relaxing her shoulders.

“The man you’re with. Lord Pallier. He’s… he’s dangerous.” the servant said, glancing around nervously. Cyriel couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh I know.” she shrugged.

“Then… what are you doing?” the servant leaned back and crossed her arms. She looked suspicious now. Cyriel set her plate down next to her and stood up.

“I’m enjoying the evening. Or at least the food.” Cyriel said.

“I assumed he’d taken ya hostage or something. How can ya walk around dressed like this and be all confident, when they’re all whispering awful things behind your back?!” the servant asked, her tone accusatory.

“Oh, what do they say?” Cyriel asked. The servant blushed, balling her hands to fists. She didn’t answer. She didn’t need to. That reaction told Cyriel enough.

“Look, I appreciate your concern but I know what I’m doing. He thinks he’s playing me, but he doesn’t realise that there’s two players on the field.” Cyriel said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

“In the game, we elves never win. You’ll be no different, no matter how much better you think you are!” the servant spat. Cyriel made a face.

“I don’t think- You don’t need to be rude about it.” she huffed, crossing her arms.

“You may be wearing pretty clothes and his mask and all that fake confidence but when the lights go out, you’ll suffer just like the rest of us! Don’t pretend you are as smart as them.” the servant kept going. Although her words cut deep, Cyriel kept her composure. 

“At least I’m not satisfied with handing them glasses of champaign!” she spat back. “At least I attempt to live a better life.” 

The servant stared at her, mouth wide and Cyriel didn’t give her a chance to reply. She saw Blaen returning form his private conversation with the Duke and walked straight towards him. Yes, underneath her clothes she was just a stupid elven girl dreaming of a better life. But underneath Blaen’s clothes, he was also just a man. She knew how to deal with those. 

“Having fun?” he asked as she reached him.

“Could be better. I didn’t have the right company until now.” she smiled sweetly. Blaen returned the smile and hooked his arm into hers.

“Give them time. You’ll be the talk of the town in no time if you stick with me.” he promised.

“Let’s give them something to talk about, then.” she smirked, leaning her head against his shoulder. Yes, Blaen pallier was dangerous. But maker, if she didn’t love the thrill.


End file.
